The present invention relates to a bipolar battery and a manufacturing method therefor and, more particularly, to a bipolar battery with a bipolar structure, which has at least one of series-connected structures with each combination of a positive electrode and a negative electrode while having detection tabs, and its manufacturing method.
In general, a battery with an exterior covered with resin has a structure that includes a metal can that is further covered with resin to provide waterproof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-195495 discloses a bipolar battery formed in a sheet shape that in particular, if the bipolar battery includes a lithium secondary sheet battery having a distaste for contact with moisture, proposes to accommodate a sheet-like battery element in an envelope formed of a waterproof film (with reference to Paragraph 0021).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-334687 discloses a lithium ion battery and a polymer lithium battery for use in small-size electronic equipment such as a portable phone and, more particularly, proposes a method of manufacturing a waterproof casing structured with a plurality of members wherein under a condition in which respective component parts of the casing are mounted in a mold, adhesive resin is poured through an adhesive resin pouring port formed in the mold into an adhesive resin filling path to allow adhesive resin to flow around a mating portion along a joint section of the casing so as not to be brought into contact with an interior battery element whereupon adhesive resin is hardened. Such a structure is contemplated to cover the proximities of joint sections between plural members that form the casing with adhesive resin for thereby increasing waterproof of the joint sections.